Jason's misadventures book1: the book of chaos
by Tarry Mceversteve
Summary: A guy named Jason found out that he was a demigod and he accidentally unleashed his powers in front of mortals. He got pulled into camp, got a prophecy and went off to save the world! Note: this is an alternate universe in which almost everything has changed. full note inside! don't like don't read.


**Hi, this is my first fanfic so R&R! Flames are used to roast marshmallows and the flamers won't get any!**

**Note: this is an alternate universe in which almost everything has changed. And aside from percy Jackson and harry potter, this is a cross over with Tara Duncan (I read the Korean version and yes, I'm Korean) and the tapestry series (it is not that popular)**

**Summary: A guy named Jason found out that he was a demigod and he accidentally unleashed his powers in front of mortals. He got pulled into camp, got a prophecy and went off to save the world!**

**Don't like, don't read.**

"Speech''

'_thought'_

narration

_Flashback_

Chapter 1: My best friend tries to kill me

_*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!*_

I felt around for the snooze bar and sat up, slightly disoriented.

"Jason, time for breakfast!" said a voice.

"Coming mom!" I replied.

I went to the bathroom to wash my face and dashed down the kitchen. Let me describe my mom before you meet her: her name is Angela Mclean, and she is working at a university. Today she made pancakes. YUM! I plopped down on a chair and started digging in.

"Beas banbabes are beally bood!" I said with a mouthful of pancakes.

"What?" answered mom.

I swallowed. "These pancakes are really good!"

"Oh. I made then especially good, because we are going on a trip today!"

I almost choked on pancake.

"Really? Where?" I asked.

"To a school/summer camp I wanted to enroll you to. Now go to school! We will go after school"

_*time skip*- school hallway_

I was hurrying to the classroom when I ran into Daniel-my best friend.

"Hey Jason!"

"Hi!"

The bell rang right after we took our places. Then our teacher-Miss. Boring-came in.

"Ok class, 1st~4th period is cancelled for an incredibly short trip to a museum a few blocks to the right-" she was interrupted by a series of groaning"-but you can get free ice cream-" again by a series of cheering"-if you're picked as the best student" she finished. "Now everybody line up, we're walking!"

Soon, we were walking to the museum. I took this as an advantage and started a conversation with Daniel.

"So Daniel, what do you think this short torture-sorry- 'trip' will be like? Boring, more boring, or unbearable?" I asked. "I choose- unbearable." He answered.

"Ok"

"Hey, meet me in the bathroom after the 'unbearable' tour"

"Ok"

It turns out that Daniel was right. The tour _was_ unbearable. They talked about dinosaurs, asteroids all those boring stuff (while I tried to sleep with my eyes open and got caught several times) until-finally-it finished. I raced towards the bathroom to find Daniel-was he growling?

"So…" I said." Why did you tell me to come here?"

"Oh that, because of school work and friendship and-"He pointed to something over my shoulder "What the heck is that?"

I fell for it."Daniel, there's nothing behind me. Wha- GAH! WHEREWOLF!" the last part was because Daniel had transformed into a werewolf-like creature (which I knew later as a vye).

He pounced, and I sidestepped- or at least tried to. His claws raked across my arm.

"Die demigod!"

'_Demigod?'_ I thought. _'well, this is it. Goodbye world!'_

Then suddenly, the faucets exploded. Causing Daniel to yelp as he was pushed against the bathroom doors by the bathroom doors by the torrent of water that came from the faucets. Then the torrent died down and he dropped to the floor.

"There will be a next time demigod!" Daniel growled. Then he escaped through the window.

I looked at my shoulder, expecting a huge, gaping wound. But it lookd like nothing was wrong with it. Weird.

"Jason?" it was Mr. Krupp.

"coming Mr. Krupp!" I called.

I'd like to tell you that my day had gotten better after that. Of course it didn't. there has been lots of weird things happening, it was like nobody knows who Daniel was. Everybody denied that there was somebody in my grade that was named Daniel (Even the teachers). And at recess, everybody had started playing 'truth or dare' spin the bottle style. A guy named Malfoy spun the bottle and it landed on Amy (a pretty girl that I had a crush on since grade 3 and half of the boys like her. Curse them.)

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

"truth" at this Malfoy grinned evilly.

"who do you hate most in the boys?" he asked.

"Um…." Almost every boy held their breath. "It's Ja-"

A jumble of thoughts surged through me. _'who could it be? Jacob? Jasper?'_ then a sudden realization skidded my thoughts to a stop. _'…...__**ME?**__'_

And now, the moment you've all been waiting for:

"I…It's….J, Jason." At that very moment she said my name, it started pouring outside. A huge clap of thunder shook the building, followed by a blackout that caused everyone to panic. But I stayed rooted to the spot. Amy, the one that I liked for _3 _years. Hates me. Period. _'sure'_ I thought _'I've been annoying sometimes, so what if I spilled a drink on her shirt when I was grade 3 and tried to apologize. In fact, I still feel guilty about it. But how can she hate me? __**ME**__ of all people!' _But I had 1 comforting thought _'well, at least she doesn't like David(_my arch-enemy_)'_

But at that very moment, a flash of lightning revealed Amy and David in each other's arms. David trying to comfort her. At this, I snapped. The glass windows in front of those two shattered, the wind from the storm pushed them-and everyone else- to the ground.

It was only when a teacher told us to go home and I was riding through a highway with my mom I realized that I was the only one standing, completely dry. **A/N: this is the last day before summer vacation.**

**Almost 3 microsoft word pages! How is that for a first chapter? Anyways, Jason had is heart broken by Amy and unleashed his demigod powers! What will happen in the next chapter? Keep reading to find out!**

**p.s: I'm aiming for 10 reviews, will I achieve this?**


End file.
